


come as you are

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [15]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Humor, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: One day she was going to be the death of him.





	come as you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/gifts).



> I have other stuff I'm working on, some of which I'm preparing for **Carwheeler Appreciation Week in December** over on tumblr! [CHECK IT OUT](https://carwheelerweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So this was really an accident (Phillip knows all about those). But I'd mentioned something once about this idea to kage-e, and then I was reminded of it so I had to write it. Also not completely unrelated, but The Lucky One with Zac? Is a very... inspiring movie. *ahem*

It was early afternoon when the knock sounded on Phillip’s office door. He was in the middle of reading over some paperwork from one of their suppliers, after a business meeting that morning with P.T. The whole thing was tedious, but necessary. 

He sat at his desk, his light grey suit jacket thrown over the back of his chair, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The picture of a looking harried professional, he was certain. He frowned at his door. When the knock came again, he realized it was familiar. Distinctive. 

“Come in?” he called, brows furrowed slightly. When the door swung open he was completely unsurprised to find Anne on the other side, although he was curious why she was there. He smiled at her. “What are you doing here? It’s your day off.” 

“I came to see you.” Anne stepped into his office and gently shut the door behind her. She leaned back against it, a hand holding her jacket shut and one long leg crossed over the other, exposed beneath her skirt. Her rather short skirt.

Phillip glanced at the clock. “And I’ll be home in another hour or so?” he said, amused. Home. It still held a thrill. Home, his apartment. That he now shared with Anne. The whole idea might always hold a bit of a thrill. Especially considering he never imagined such a thing in his wildest dreams.

“I know.” She pushed away from the door. She dropped her purse into the chair before his desk, making her way around it. To him. “I was shopping earlier and I wanted to show you something.” 

“O-okay?” Phillip look at her in confusion, mouth twisting slightly. “What’s that?” 

He should have known something was up by the slow grin she gave him. Still, he could only watch in mild befuddlement as she slowly shrugged out of her jacket and dropped it to the floor. The gesture revealed a black lace corset that showed far more than it covered. Phillip nearly choked on air. 

“That’s… a thing you’re wearing,” he managed in a strangled voice. 

“It’s a corset,” Anne said plainly. She came to a stop beside his chair. Phillip didn’t really think before he pushed away from his desk, and turned just enough to look at her. Without any hesitation Anne climbed onto his lap, her hands sliding up his chest before she laced her fingers behind his neck. “Do you like it?” she asked. “I bought for you.”

“I do. There’s isn’t much to not like, really.” It hinted at swaths of skin behind the lace cutouts, accentuated her flat stomach and slim waist. Her breasts were nearly on full display, dusky nipples just peeking through the sheer lace. Phillip wasn’t entirely sure what he had done to deserve this particular visit, or garment, or even Anne in general. “You’re really pretty,” he blurted. 

Talk about an understatement.

“So it was a good choice?” Anne grinned at him, started to bring her face in close to his.

“Yeah. Great choice,” he mumbled. 

“I'm glad you think so,” she whispered right before she kissed him. 

“You know,” Phillip said between kisses, letting his hands circle around her waist. “You take way too much joy in torturing me.”

Anne lifted her head a bit, reached up to cup his jaw. “Oh, Phillip, that's just because it's so easy.” 

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. “And that's a good thing?” he asked.

“A very good thing.” She nodded slowly, lowered her head again to kiss along his jaw and chin. Then her mouth found his again, and he decided to take her word for it.

Phillip didn't know what her original plan was, and maybe this was it? Either way they ended up making out rather fiercely. In his office. With Anne straddling him. They could've been at it for an hour or five minutes, he had no idea. The only thing he was focused on was Anne pressed against him, her mouth slanted to his, and her hips mindlessly grinding his lap. He had known for a long time that Anne could move, but only recently had he realized the full extent of it. It was phenomenal. She was phenomenal. 

And right now she was moving in such a way that he could smell her arousal as her soft, muffled moans filled his ears. He wondered if she would come like that, partially clothed on top of him with nothing but friction between them. His plain grey dress pants were too tight, to the point it was nearly painful. He shifted as much as he could with Anne on his lap. She whined at the change, hips bucking against the bulge in his pants. Thoughts flitted through his mind; thoughts of wriggling his fingers down the front of her underwear and making her cry out; of closing his mouth over her until she screamed his name; and of sinking into her heat and both of them finding release.

It was all too much, the sensations overwhelming as Anne started kissing and sucking his neck while still moving. Still grinding against him. Her gasps now smothered against his neck, her fingers digging into his hair. Phillip tensed, eyes screwed shut and before he could even think he was spilling into his pants like an over excited teenage. And maybe he was? He bit down on Anne's shoulder to keep from crying out, and she seemed blissfully unaware of his current state.

Then the phone on his desk was going off, blaring loudly in his ears. Had the ring always been that obnoxious?

Anne straightened up, lips swollen and face flushed. Her eyes were hooded but bright. “Do you want to get that?” she asked.

It took him a moment to process what she was saying. Once he did he let his eyes go wide. “No!”

She laughed and glanced at the phone. “It's P.T's line.”

“He can wait.”

“He might come down to your office.”

Phillip swore loudly while Anne attempted to smother her laughter. He reached out for the receiver. “What?” he practically growled.

“Someone's a little testy,” P.T. said, clearly amused.

Phillip glared at the phone as if it were P.T. He sighed. “Hello, Phineas,” he said in a mockingly cheerful voice. “What may I help you with today?”

Anne snorted.

“I see,” P.T. drawled. “Anne's there, no wonder you're grumpier than usual. What did I interrupt, kid?”

“Shut up, P.T. What do you want?”

“Well nevermind now. You should clock out early and take that beautiful girlfriend of yours out for a nice meal. Like a gentleman.”

“I'm salaried, I don't clock out.”

“That is completely beside the point, you jackass. Go, have a little fun for once. Maybe smile? It might hurt your face at first, but it should be good for you in the long run.”

“I'm hanging up now,” Phillip groused.

“Give Anne a kiss hello for me.”

Phillip didn't answer, just hung up the phone on the sound of P.T's raucous laughter. A common occurrence, in truth.

“So,” Anne said with a grin. “Are you going to take your beautiful girlfriend out for a nice meal?”

“Uh… normally yes.” Phillip could feel his face starting to burn as if it were actually on fire. God, he wished this wasn't happening.

“Phillip?” Anne looked at him worriedly. “I've never seen you so red, are okay?” She lifted a hand to place it against his forehead. He was sure he must have felt hot to the touch.

“Yeah, just a little mortified.” He shut his eyes. “The thing is...I may have gotten a little…” Phillip trailed off, let out a sigh. “Okay, a lot carried away.” He gestured toward his crotch.

Anne readjusted herself on his lap, and he opened his eyes again to see her glance down. She pressed her lips together, let out a harsh breath through her nose. He knew it was a laugh. His face, somehow, grew even hotter.

When she looked up again, she appeared to be very pleased with herself. “So what you're saying, is that I don't even have to really do anything and I can still make you come in your pants?”

“Yes. No?” Phillip snorted, a little incredulous. “For the record, you did a lot.”

“Did I?” she asked.

“You showed up here wearing _that._ ” He gestured toward the corset. Phillip wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or console himself, but he supposed it didn't really matter. “You climbed on my lap and kissed me. You did that thing with your hips, the swirly thing. All that while being more beautiful than any mere human has a right to. So yeah, you did a lot.”

She laughed and gave him a charming smile, reached up with both hands and framed his face. “I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too?”

“Is it a question?” 

“Not that I love you, just if that’s the correct response.” 

“Oh, baby.” Anne giggled and kissed him. Soft. Sweet. “Do you have a change of clothes?” 

“No,” he moaned.

Anne hummed before she carefully started untangling herself from him. She stood up, then bent to retrieve her jacket. 

“Anne?” Phillip said, a slight hint of panic creeping into his voice. “Anne, what are you doing?” He watched as she shrugged on her jacket, buttoned it up and walked to the door. “You’re not going to leave, are you?” 

“Relax. We work in a theater with dancers, I’m going to go steal someone’s extra pair of sweats or something.” She opened the door and looked at him over her shoulder, batted her eyes. “Don’t go anywhere.” 

“Was not planning on it.” He gave her a tight smile.

“Oh, and baby?” Anne stopped and poked her head back in the room. She gave him a wicked a smile. “For the record? I came too.” 

Phillip stared at her until she disappeared completely and the door clicked shut. He let his head drop the desk with a painful _thunk._ One day she was going to be the death of him.


End file.
